


杰埼短篇

by leavesnight



Series: 杰埼 [2]
Category: One Punch Man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavesnight/pseuds/leavesnight
Summary: 存车地点，包含《食色性也》和《学院abo》





	1. 食色性也

　 在由钢铁构筑的躯体中，杰诺斯多少有迥异于常人的地方。

他的眼中的世界一片橙红，布满密密麻麻的数据与线条，视野比人眼开阔、清晰。捕捉敌人动态数据的过程中，连繁杂的色彩都会造成干扰。博士为他设置了能识别色光的光学模式，使用频率却并不高。他必须时刻警惕神出鬼没的怪人，况且，无论模拟得再真实，一眼便能识别出其中的差别与违和。

但与老师相处时，他不必保持战斗模式，大概因为没有比埼玉的身边更安全的场所了。杰诺斯在拜师前，暗地里跟踪老师进行过长达三天的分析，依旧一无所获。于是他尝试用老师的视角以观察老师的生活，从中也许能获得变强的秘诀。然而……

“杰诺斯，你为什么盯着我看？”

“不，没什么。”

“你想试试吗？”埼玉举起沾满饭粒的手递过一团糯米，另一只手捏着一个三角形的饭团，底部贴上海苔后，整齐码放在一个塑料饭盒里。

“果然变成这样了啊。”

杰诺斯手部关节的缝隙里理所当然黏得全是饭粒，他查看了一会说：“原来这里是弱点吗，我去拜托博士造出没有活动空隙的机械手。”

“不用费事，我把我的手套借给你就行了。”

“不愧是老师，能想出如此绝妙的方法！”

“别说得这么夸张。”

杰诺斯一眼识别出手上是老师的工作用手套，它平时也兼做洗碗用手套。他一言不发地按照老师教授的方法，将梅干揉进了饭团，一边思考饭团的成分是否有玄机。

“接下来的你来弄吧。”埼玉爽快把剩下的糯米交给了弟子，低头看黏黏的双手，舔去食指和拇指的米粒，捻起一枚梅干塞入口中，“唔，好浪费……梅干买多了，糯米不够用。”

“……”

“杰诺斯干嘛又盯着我看，你也想尝尝吗？”埼玉端起装着梅干的小碗，看对方腾不出手，递了一枚凑到嘴边，“酸死了，配饭才咽得下，确定要吃吗……喂，你手里的饭团掉地上了。”

杰诺斯鬼使神差地张口舌尖卷进了梅干，掠过老师的手指，味觉系统失灵似的，一股甜酸掺杂着几分道不明说不清的味道，扰乱了他平静的内心。

放回饭团的馅料，埼玉蹲下捡起地上的饭粒，杰诺斯后知后觉抢过老师的活，故作镇定地说：“让我来就行了，老师您去休息。”

他下蹲许久，起身从连通厨房和起居室的窗口看去，老师如往常般单手支着头躺在电视前。他回想着老师红润的舌尖舔舐着食指，眼角似有似无地斜睨着他，仿佛无意间的挑逗，扰乱了少年的思绪。杰诺斯深吸一口气，视线落在老师起伏的肌肉曲线上，单薄的白色背心隐隐透着肌色，下摆掀起一角，露出劲瘦的腰线。

机械眼遵从他的意志记录下了这一幕，类似的图片数据已累积到了四位数，以至于连最近频繁帮他备份数据清理内存的博士有所察觉。到了这个地步，老师不可能一无所知，但他们彼此心照不宣地维持着现状，都等待谁来戳破这一层窗户纸。

杰诺斯发觉老师半响没动，新闻结束后也没切台，可见心思不在荧幕上。他金眼一闪，知晓终将来临的时刻到了。

“这样我很为难啊，杰诺斯。”埼玉翻过身，他的弟子静悄悄等待他的判决，“你听我讲过。我对男人没兴趣吧？”

杰诺斯没有回应，他叹息地搓了搓手指，别开视线小声道：“刚才，我试了一下，好像对杰诺斯……我没有感觉到恶心，也许和你是改造人有关系吧？可我绝对想像不出你和我在一起的样子，毕竟帅哥和秃子这个组合未免太猎奇了。”

听到老师会最后一段话，杰诺斯悬在心口的不安突然放下，他是在绝境中也不肯放弃一线生机的人，于是，他拿出了准备已久的说辞。

“假如想像不出来的话，那我们不如先尝试一下。”他说，“一次就好，如果老师依旧坚持拒绝我，您就当做一切没发生，我会放弃追求老师。”

“嗯……诶？？”

 

“姑且先从接吻开始吧。”不由老师分说，杰诺斯揽过肩膀，贴上微微张开的双唇，一瞬间胶质仿真舌滑入口腔，远远超过了浅尝则止的界线。舌头有如有着自我意识的活物般，大肆搅动起来，绞碎任何抗拒的话语，和着水声的鼻音也掺杂上了情欲。埼玉下意识合上了眼，睫毛的颤动、眼角的红晕全印在无须眨眼的机械眼中。

“老师，如何？”

长长的银丝从唇间坠下，胸口留下一条湿痕，埼玉暗暗咽了口唾沫，由于方才咽下的梅子，杰诺斯毫无异味的人造唾液中混上了一丝酸甜。杰诺斯能尝到的更多，甚至连埼玉今早刷牙残留的薄荷味都一清二楚。他口齿不清地说：“不……只刀……”

“那继续。”

来复几回合，埼玉品出了其中的滋味，双手扒住杰诺斯的脸，将他从自己身上拉开，面红耳赤地喘气，眯着眼盯着脸上毫无变化的除了嘴唇湿润了些许的弟子。

“杰诺斯你的脸和舌头都软软的，是博士做的吗？”

“是的，最新的纳米兹诺华胶采用最新的变形技术，表层下植入了160枚直径小于10微米的传感器，触感与真人无二甚至更加精确……”

“二十字内！”

“博士原话，‘为了你哪天想要亲吻某人而准备的。”杰诺斯直直地盯住他，一字一句地重复这句话时，埼玉顿时有点结舌。

“不去吻软绵绵的可爱女孩，浪费在我这个肌肉秃子身上，真的可以么？”

“不，老师也很柔软，非常可爱。”杰诺斯靠在他的肩窝舔舐，他的颈边一片酥麻，顿觉腰软，便慢慢卧下。

“这家伙的审美一定是哪里出了问题……真是的，明明比我还硬。咿，好冰。”他嘟囔着，杰诺斯顺势掌心滑入觊觎已久的背心之下，因为合金手掌残留着几分粘腻与冰冷，被抚触的肌肤起了一层层寒战。

“老师果然还是不习惯金属吗？”杰诺斯沉吟片刻，“我马上找博士换一具仿生躯体。”

“就现在。”埼玉抓住衣领，直视他说道，对方的眼神太炙热他又别了开，“过了今天我就改主意了。”

杰诺斯自我解读出另一层含义似的，用一贯的弟子式目光投向他，只是毫不掩饰其中包含着的爱慕弄他头皮发麻，可手下的动作却一点也不尊师重道。

为了防滑，杰诺斯指尖上有肉眼不可见的摩擦纹，捏住他的乳尖时，一阵通电般痛麻痒相交的奇妙电流，流经全身五脏六腑。他俯首叼住衣物上凸起的茶色小点，口中泛着淡淡的汗咸，一边旋转拉扯右乳，一边吮吸舔弄左乳，金眼向上望去，将老师此刻的情态，一分不漏地记录进数据。

“别……别弄了……好痒。”埼玉的手指压在杰诺斯的发上，指间缠绕着发丝。他平时摸头都是草草一捋，从未深入发根处，此刻金属的冰凉坚硬与发丝的柔顺相对比，他愈发了解杰诺斯的不同之处。杰诺斯感受着老师温暖的抚触，心底一动，吻在额上，老师的双手没有任何抗拒他的举动。

“老师，能否请您抬起手？”杰诺斯慢慢掀起他的衣服，黏在他胸口的湿润布料揭开时，细微的黏着感令他轻轻一哼，杰诺斯探寻的目光朝向他。为什么这人脱个衣服都能如此暧昧？

“我自己脱。”他迅速把衣服拉过头往后一抛，又将裤子扯下踹开，随后仅着一条爱心图案内裤赤条条地躺下。发觉自己这般未免太势弱，他便用脚踹了踹毫无动静的杰诺斯。

“这不公平，你脱！”

杰诺斯从善如流地褪下无袖帽衫，这些天他的机体又改装了一番。埼玉说不清变化在哪里，他不止一次看见过弟子支离破碎、零件尽露的模样，比那些对着英雄杂志封面尖叫的女孩儿，更清楚魔鬼改造人的表面下的模样，并非坚不可摧的铁人。

若是接触，不同之处便愈发明显，他伸出手，指尖按住那柔软的总是喋喋不休的嘴唇，划过下颚、颈脖、胸甲的缝隙。从柔软过度到坚硬时，杰诺斯的核心一亮，他从散热槽里窥见那个发光的球体，仿若人的心脏鼓动般忽明忽暗。接着擦过凹凸不平的腹部表面，螺丝将大小不一的铁片固定，形成整齐排列的图案。最后手指停在……

“杰诺斯，你的……在哪里？”

埼玉一脸严肃地发问，弟子也以同样的表情回应他：“那我失礼了。”语毕，便解开牛仔裤，平滑的胯下突然抖出一条黑物，正好落在埼玉的裤缝上，惊得往后他一缩。杰诺斯借此扒住他的裤腰，露出稀疏的毛发与摇摇坠坠的硬物。两人的下身就此交叠在一块，说不出的亲密。

“公平。”金发少年不苟言笑的双唇吐出两个字，勾起一个似笑非笑的弧度，看得他脸热无比。

……男人和男人究竟要……怎么才……总之，先要找个洞吧。埼玉有租过类似的录像带，知晓大体该怎么弄，可男人间的却是从未看过。不知何时，杰诺斯把他身上剥了个干净，他感到下体凉飕飕的，连忙喊：“屁股不行！”

“老师，你在说什么？”埼玉语塞，对方趁机一手握住下方，将自己和老师的合在一起，上下套弄起来，他好奇地望向那个泛着金属光的物件，伸手一碰，表层却是软胶般的触感，而手指一压，里面像是有个硬物杵着，只是温度、颜色有差。这极为逼真的仿造品让他目瞪口呆，心里佩服起那个改装杰诺斯的博士。

“老师。”杰诺斯压抑地喘了一声，“继续。”

埼玉心想如果仅限于此，自己借个手也无妨，便按捺下不安，双手围成圈拢住一冷一热的两物，依照从前的经验轻轻揉搓。虽然心神无法投入，却也慢慢起了反应，尤其被冰过的肉柱回暖后愈发红肿，杰诺斯的指尖在小口摩擦，摩擦纹使得里头的嫩肉一片红艳。他颇不自在地扭着臀想挣脱，对方掌心罩住肿胀的冠状体，正好卡在炮口，尖锐冰冷的机械一下咬中。

他的手劲顿时失控，然而手中还有自己的一部分，力道限制在一个范围，却是刚刚好，指甲嵌进表层的胶体，像是打开什么开关，纯黑的柱体冒出透明如水却略微粘稠的液体。杰诺斯挪开手，爱怜地抚弄充血的冠头，一圈圈锯齿状的凹痕证明方才到底受过多残忍对待。但前列腺液正从嫩口中流出，与无色无味的液体交融，其中掺杂着丝丝乳白，滴落在颤抖的双手上。

埼玉一阵恶寒，有种融化的冰淇淋滴在手上忍不住想使劲甩手的感觉，他颤声问：“这……这是什么？”而后惊恐地发现对方涨大了。

“这对人体无害，老师可以放心。不过弄脏了老师的手，我很抱歉。”杰诺斯牵起埼玉的手腕，拉到唇边一吻，舌头卷起手指、舔进指缝，一根根舐去混合的液体与精液，一手不忘刺激老师的下阴继续射精。假设不是这种情形，真如王子一样彬彬有礼。

感到金属手指探入肛口揉捏前列腺，埼玉难以招架，全身涌来射精的虚脱感，下腹一阵酸麻，肉茎像坏掉似的半软不硬地流出小股的精水。杰诺斯抵在柔软的会阴轻轻戳弄，几点白精落在黑亮的铁棒上，顺势而下与源源不断的透明液体汇合，流经穴口，浸润了干涩的褶皱，于是手指蘸了更多的粘液没入其中。

埼玉只觉得肠道里有个凉凉的东西在动，可看体积绝非后门破防，他将右手从杰诺斯掌中抽出，掐着两颊，捂住了对方的嘴，左手拔出不安分的爪子。恶狠狠道：“不许动！”

“……”弟子望向他……还在出水的分身，抬头，表情越发困惑。

“你是不想要命根子了。”他阴森森地说，可对上无动于衷的金眼，心底越发无可奈何。只得动之以情：“谁叫你下面安了这么个凶器，还能变大……会死人的。”

弟子鼻息忽然加重，含住他的虎口，牙齿轻轻研磨，埼玉手下一松。他又一派正直地开口：“我相信老师。”

“不要把信任用在这么诡异的地方。”埼玉眯起眼瞪他，杰诺斯最受不住老师用这种眼神看他。然后埼玉下体一痛，低头发现自己疏忽大意漏掉了关键，而凶器已经挤进一个头，最粗的部分死死卡在他的屁股里，可谓是进退两难。

“咿呀！”他发出了难以置信的尖叫，赶紧转而捂上自己嘴，不让声音溢出。

“老师真厉害。”杰诺斯的声音微微带上了喘息，无机质的黑底金瞳中透露出丝丝情色。

“呜痛……痛死了！”埼玉想一脚踹开这个混蛋，但自己的屁股也会遭殃，冷汗淋淋地喊：“你快分开啊！”

“那老师为何要咬得如此紧呢？”他明知故问道。埼玉本就不善言辞，急的满头大汗却憋不出一个字，他见状温柔地拂过恩师的面颊，细细啄吻这个他最珍爱的男人。

“没关系的，老师，一切交给我，我会让您很舒服的。”说罢，他一面揉捏硬硬的乳头，一面试图让老师疲软的分身再度站起来。他越是这样做，老师收缩得越紧，他只得往老师体内灌含有催情成分的润滑液。

冰冰凉的液体起先冻得埼玉僵直，而后被肠道温了温，他更觉着麻麻痒痒的更加难耐。发现上当，他已经浑身发热，硬得发痛了。

“老师好棒。”杰诺斯一把搂住他，他盘坐在对方怀里，体重使得他往下坠，一瞬间就吃下了全部，情不自禁惊叫出声，不等他适应，弟子便大肆抽送起来，被堵在腹间的黏水随着活塞涌出，像是自身产出的一般。

“不行的……啊！杰诺斯，唔哈，肚子好酸……别顶了……”埼玉扶住对方的双肩，肩膀上的散热孔随频率的加速放出一股热气，他不怕烫伤却怕热，就抱住对方的脑袋。杰诺斯借此吻上他的唇，微凉的唇舌刚被他含得温热，又舔舐起唇角、鼻尖、耳垂与锁骨，他仿佛抱着一只毛茸茸的大狗狗一个劲往脸上拱。

“老师不碰前面也能射吗？”杰诺斯腹部落着点点腥白，由于上面的棱棱角角太多，大起大落免不了刮蹭，埼玉头晕目眩，迷迷糊糊地回答：“还不是你太硬……”太硌人了。换来一波更猛烈的冲撞。

直到换了两个体位，他才察觉肚子里的铁杵根本没有贤者时间，便眼睁睁看着窗外从漆黑到天明。弟子如此索求无度，饶是他也两腿酸麻得不能直立。埼玉半阖眼，有气无力地哼哼唧唧，身旁一脸餍足的金发改造人吻着他满是汗腥的身体。

“睡吧，老师，一切交给我。”

等他昏昏沉沉醒来，发现房间和自己都干净了，要不是空气里还残留着一股腥味，他还以为自己只做了一个梦。身体感到了久违的酸麻，就像他刚开始锻炼不久浑身肌肉酸痛的样子，然而最不该痛的地方昭示昨晚到底发生了多荒诞的事。

“老师，刚好昨天做了很多梅干饭团，您肚子饿了吗？”杰诺斯走出厨房，手里捧着便当，埼玉适时宜的腹如鼓鸣，对方似乎把他当成了高位截瘫患者，一口口喂饭给他。

“……混蛋。”他想骂人。

“老师，嘴角有饭粒。”

尴尬的沉默过后，埼玉吞完两人份的饭团，生无可恋地望着天花板。杰诺斯不要脸地靠了过来，硌人依旧——顺便他现在还光着。

“你不怕被我给拆了吗？”他忍不住道。

“如果老师讨厌我，就该在我吻您时折断我的手脚了。”杰诺斯冷静说道，随后又一派厚颜无耻地说：“无论老师怎么待我，我都心甘情愿。”

“你先想想你是怎么对我的。”他当初是被驴踢了脑子才会答应收徒的。

“我保证下次不会这样了。”

“还有下次？！”埼玉一掀被子，翻身立起，斑斑点点的红痕宛如一个个标记，但过了今天就会褪色，杰诺斯遗憾地想。

“即使接纳了这么多次还能站起来，不愧是老师……毕竟我也有所损伤。”改造人身上隐隐有几条裂纹，可见是埼玉的误伤。

“你是铁做的，我是肉做的，能一样吗？”他又回忆起那仿佛永远不会停歇的交媾，脸色略显苍白。

“只有我能满足您。”杰诺斯也站起与他对视，吐出这句，假如不是眼神清正，他还以为杰诺斯又在对他性骚扰。

“说什么呢……”埼玉耳根泛红，有点羞恼。

“我是认真的。”

正因为你说的是真心话所以才可怕啊，他腹诽。

“您的身体和我明明如此契合，为何您要抗拒我呢？”杰诺斯义正言辞，“无法想象您居然是第一次……”

“啊，我也无法想象你这种超人气的大帅哥初次对象会是个处男秃子，既然有一个俱乐部的追求者了干嘛要招惹我！”埼玉气不打一处来，捡起外套披上，套了条裤子，正准备出门，转念一想，理亏的是杰诺斯，他走干什么。何况屁股好酸，他是不是该指使弟子去买痔疮膏？

杰诺斯任由他吩咐，坦然道：“老师毫无疑问就是我的初恋。”

“那你……”埼玉憋红了脸，冒出一句感情狗血剧里常有的台词，“为什么这么熟练啊？”

“我事前查阅了很多文字、视频资料，反复总结归纳男性之间的注意事项步骤。而且长期观察老师，推测出您的喜好与偏向……一切为了能让您有个完美的初体验。”

“……这种东西能看会吗？”对方的学力着实震惊了平时租录像只看个热闹的埼玉，但也觉察到弟子图谋不轨不是一天两天的了。

“事实上，我拜托库塞诺博士替我安装生殖模拟器是一天前的事。”末了他还换成通俗易懂的词来解释给老师听。

“难道……学生时代你就没几个暗恋你的妹子吗？”埼玉忍不住瞄了瞄脸——记得杰诺斯说过他现在的脸是照着以前捏的。

“她们很烦。”少年蹙眉，不知道那几个女学生听了会不会心碎。

但他看向他时，眼中的情火像是要把他烧着似的，比如，他的衣服。于是埼玉又看见那个该死的似笑非笑的表情。

“老师，您感到了嫉妒，是我？还是那些女孩？”杰诺斯见他不回话，又叹道：“他们都不是您，无论如何，我眼中只有您一个人，我的恩师。直到和你相遇为止，我都不知道喜欢一个人会如此焦灼如此欢喜。在此之前，我犹如行尸走肉，除了复仇这个目标以外，我不知该怎样生存下去，你是给了我理由。”

“……我要是早一点遇到你就好了。”他喃喃。

杰诺斯也像思考着什么忽然凑到他耳旁，窃窃低语：“要是我十五岁遇到老师，我一定会悄悄把您骗到体育仓库，栓上门，直到所有人都离校也不放您离开。要是课间休息，我就带您到厕所隔间，您会压住声音害怕别人听到，但我会让您情不自禁叫出来，这时候我会堵住老师的嘴唇，让您忘了别人的存在。如果之后您实在没法上课了，我就替您请假，送您去保健室……”

“这是……犯罪吧。”这人每天脑子里都在想些什么？埼玉往后缩了缩，眼神犹如在看一个刚出狱的少年犯。

“对您，埼玉老师，我才会想这么做。”

他面红耳赤，心想对方一定是查到他在录像出租屋的租借记录了。  
END


	2. 关于我的同级生叫我老师还想标记我和我结婚这件事（学园abo）

　　　 “埼玉老师。”  
　　  
　　身着漆黑制服的金发少年跟随在他身后，埼玉忍无可忍挥手驱蚊子般企图赶走这个甩不开的牛皮糖。  
　　  
　　“走开走开！炒面面包都快卖光了，我没这个闲工夫听你废话。”  
　　  
　　“无须担心，老师。”金发少年毕恭毕敬地双手奉上每星期三出售限量一百的人气炒面面包。吃人嘴短，埼玉不得不和这个自来熟的学弟同坐一处吃午餐，对方目不转睛地观察他吃饭，着实不自在极了。他心下梗着口气，想赶紧吃完赶紧走人，不小心噎着了。  
　　  
　　“给，老师。”一罐味增口味的热饮落进他手里。  
　　  
　　埼玉赶紧打开易拉罐往喉咙里灌，没好气地拍着胸口顺气，扭头问：“你怎么知道我喜欢这个的？”  
　　  
　　“我课间休息时发现老师在自动贩卖机前盯着味增汤，拿出零钱数了数又放了回去，我就替您买回来了。”  
　　  
　　将空罐捏扁投入垃圾桶，埼玉打了个饱嗝，扛起书包“噔噔”下了楼，到楼梯口又站住转身，一眼看到离他有八九个台阶的杰诺斯，对方迅速缩进拐角处，发觉自己早就暴露了行踪，便坦荡地站回原地。  
　　  
　　“你叫什么？”  
　　  
　　“杰诺斯。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　埼玉是个很奇怪的人，这是他的大多数同班同学对他的认知。他总是坐在最后排撑着头，漫无目的地望向窗外。户外课程，埼玉大部分时间抱着膝盖用体育坐躲在树荫底下偷懒，体能测试成绩长期保持全校最高纪录，永远不会报名参加体育祭的项目，亦未尝试过在这一方面挽回一下可怜的人气。每到体检人间蒸发，无一例外弄些假得不行的理由搪塞过去。于是“埼玉搞不好动过人体改造手术”的传闻广为流传。  
　　  
　　埼玉校服下常年套着一件体操服，算是他除脑袋外的第二特征了。因此更衣室里没有关于他的目击记录，自然无从得知对方有着如何怪物的体魄。光看外观，这个表情呆然的秃子真没什么特殊之处，以至于踢到铁板的不良一而再再而三来找回场子，造就了他的赫赫威名。  
　　  
　　教师与委员们都对他放任自流，偶尔有不长眼的找上门来也只是徒添一笔“B中有个很能打的秃子”的传说事迹。相较于埼玉的恶名远扬，杰诺斯成名的理由很简单——“脸”，相较其他成绩优异、品行端正的优点通通成了陪衬。  
　　  
　　完全联系不上的两人，从未有过交集。一次偶然事件，埼玉无意间救下了被不良围攻的杰诺斯。alpha基因中的地盘意识，总会在信息素的驱使下干些蠢事，他已经习惯解决这类仗着与生俱来的优势目空一切的蠢货了。他一瞧见校门口围着群小混混，下意识以为是来找他茬的。

　　他打倒领头的alpha后，余下的喽啰beta指着他大叫“是那个B中的秃子”一哄而散，剩下一个金发少年怔怔地望着他，埼玉八百米开外就闻到那股令人胃部不适的alpha味道。然而对方身上同校的制服令他手下留了情——不久他开始后悔为何不顺手把这货解决掉，不然也没后面的麻烦事了。  
　　  
　　从此学园王子成了他的跟班，可谓是一根校草插在秃子上，旁人看来毫无关联的二人却大跌眼镜地走在了一起——好歹帅哥和秃子都会发光不是么？  
　　  
　　“在我看来老师的闪光点只是很少有人发现罢了。”  
　　  
　　明明都是同级生对方偏偏称呼自己为老师，他纠正好几次都未扭转过来，只好作罢。  
　　  
　　杰诺斯打开鞋柜，如常掉下一沓涂满仿信息素香水的粉红信封，他拨开碍事的信封抽出室内鞋换上。埼玉听了他的解释脸色更差了，可相处半月后，知道杰诺斯话里并无炫耀的嫌疑，他忍气吞声地甩上鞋柜门。  
　　  
　　“老师，我认为……您很有魅力，这并不是安慰，我是认真的。”  
　　  
　　“那你说说看啊。”埼玉无意识反复磨蹭鞋底，橡胶和地板发出低沉的摩擦声。  
　　  
　　“您从不滥用自己的力量，即使被人误会也不加辩解，只是独来独往，低调谦虚，才不为人知。”杰诺斯偷瞄一眼埼玉的脑袋，下一段话令他停下了脚下的小动作。  
　　  
　　“绝不是因为外表的缘故！在我看来，您很帅气，永远都那么耀眼又强大，还很温柔，包容我的不成熟与冲动，而且……老师的，味道……很好闻。”  
　　  
　　语毕，杰诺斯似乎不明白自己为什么要加上最后一句话，金眼迷茫了一瞬，紧接着，他一手握成拳按住心口，向前跨一步。  
　　  
　　“您不用去理会那些女性肤浅的看法，再没有比您更好的人了……像您这样出色的alpha，我会一直追随您的！”  
　　  
　　“我不是你想的那样。”杰诺斯不明白这句话代表着什么。  
　　  
　　他深吸一口气举起拳头转身怒吼：“跟着我了，否则我见你一次打你一次！”  
　　  
　　不等愣在原地的金发少年反问，埼玉与杰诺斯擦肩而过，冲出校门，不顾门卫的怒吼，他落荒而逃。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　自那以后，埼玉再也没给过杰诺斯接近自己的机会。对方在上学的必经之路上堵他，他绕过去，即便在校门口守着，埼玉也能翻墙而入。后来杰诺斯干脆站在他家门口等他，他忍无可忍地揍了一顿，最后发现把人家打晕了无法收场，只好将鼻青脸肿的金发帅哥拖进家里，翻开闲置许久的医药箱，埼玉习惯性拿起一个药瓶晃了晃，没听见半声响，迁怒般用力拍了张纱布贴上去。  
　　  
　　金发少年吃痛地蹙起眉头，使人心生不忍，他合好箱子，瞪着这位缠上就脱不下的跟踪狂，觉着日子没法过了。  
　　  
　　必须要打消这个小子的念头，不然……埼玉搓揉起发旧的体操服，心头的烦躁和泡沫似的越积越多，直到他听见屋内发出一声若有若无的低吟，埼玉拽下挂钩上的校服，用喷雾上下喷了喷，连忙披上走出浴室。可一眼看见眉头紧锁的少年脸上满是豆大的汗，心中突然一咯噔，该不会这么巧吧？！  
　　  
　　杰诺斯感到潮湿的手掌抚上面颊，一抹熟悉的皂香浸润了他的胸口其热间的稍稍缓解，他睁开眼，如梦呓轻念：“老师……”  
　　  
　　“醒来就赶紧滚。”  
　　  
　　话语如冷水将他泼了个透凉，杰诺斯坐起身，金色的瞳仁如有火光闪烁，他质问道：“老师，既然您说讨厌到不想多看我一眼，请您给我个理由，说完我就马上离开。”  
　　  
　　“这种事，还要什么理由。alpha讨厌alpha不是应该的吗？”埼玉别开脸，自顾自地说，“你一靠近我就觉得很烦人。”  
　　  
　　“您如此讨厌我吗？”杰诺斯起身，一股无名火烧得他头脑发热，“的确，天生的地盘意识会让alpha互相排斥alpha身上的信息素，可我们不可能被基因操纵。您已经和我相处了几个月了，为何偏偏这时……莫非，老师有喜欢的人了？”  
　　  
　　他忽然想起在医学报道上见过发情期的alpha排斥倾向会加剧，更有甚者显露出攻击性。可这个学校没有omega诱发这种倾向，老师这样有自制力的alpha不可能会——不对，老师撞见有女性送自己情书的时候，气息格外的不稳定，他当时误以为老师不习惯仿omega信息素香水的味道，也许正是老师的本能对自己产生了敌意。  
　　  
　　“老师，我明白了。”杰诺斯艰难地起身，脸上一片空白，“我不会再打搅老师了，假如以后您需要帮助，请一定来找我，无论如何我都会替老师排除万难。”  
　　  
　　“那，好吧，再见。”埼玉干巴巴地憋出几个字，不明白对方为何突然逼问，又突然走掉。他松了口气，不去管那个大麻烦，继续去洗衣服了，暗暗提醒自己不可掉以轻心叫人瞧出端倪。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　杰诺斯回家后，才发觉自己身的高热，体温计显示的数字远远超过发烧的标准，只得出一个结论，自己也陷入了与老师同样的状况。他已失态至此了吗？杰诺斯想起老师厌烦的口气，顿觉羞愧与耻辱，他最不齿任由本能支配身体的同类们，没想到自己也会成为其中一员。  
　　  
　　他自嘲地对着镜中的自己一笑，脸上的伤口微微抽痛，然而远不及他心口的苦闷。他轻轻按住自己的淤痕，忆起湿冷的指尖触碰它时，那股略带草木苦涩与麝香的皂香。老师的味道比市面上所谓的“百分百还原omega”仿信息素香水要好闻多了。奇异的，他完全没有发情期的排斥反应。  
　　  
　　或许老师并非是对哪个不知名的女性beta或者校外的omega着迷，单单是发泄对他的不满罢了。杰诺斯如此猜测后，心中一松，却下意识不去细究其中的原因。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　翌日，体育课上，有人提议举行班级间的篮球对抗赛，他们的班级又正巧处在同一个赛段。两人都不是赛场上的主力军，杰诺斯随便找了个借口敷衍同学们的热情邀请，忧心忡忡地看向观众席角落垂着头昏昏欲睡的男人。今天星期三，却没有在食堂发现老师的身影，抽屉里也没翻到便当盒，这对于重视饮食的埼玉而言十分异常（要知道他就是靠炒面面包才打动对方的）。  
　　  
　　他走了下神，尖锐的哨响拉回了他的注意力，身边一片人跃起欢呼，他猛然站起身，不是为LED屏上鲜红的比分，而是……老师消失了！埼玉虽然体育课上人间蒸发是常事，一股强烈的预感降临，杰诺斯挤开狂热的人群，因为所有人的注意力都集中在赛场上，王子的光环黯淡了不少，以至没人关注他的离开。  
　　  
　　愈是靠近，预感愈发强烈，直到杰诺斯停下步伐，不过百步的距离，他已是汗流浃背，寻找到猎物的极度兴奋使他的瞳孔缩小、肌肉紧绷、呼吸加速。卧在座位上的男人发觉他的接近，不安地扭动沉重的脑袋，露出潮红的耳根与颈脖，一直蔓延至高领的校服下，令人不禁想一探究竟。  
　　  
　　“杰诺斯……”  
　　  
　　他被唤起一丝神智，裸露的腺体近在咫尺，那是omega最脆弱的部位。埼玉因为喷在他后颈的热气，不自觉缩了一下脖子。杰诺斯从身到心都彻底认识到相处多日的埼玉，是个未经发掘的omega的事实。他咬了下舌尖遏制住强行标记对方的欲望，扶起瘫软的老师，杰诺斯尽最大努力挤出一句话：“没事了……我送您去保健室。”出口才察觉这是最愚蠢的决定。  
　　  
　　omega的信息素对alpha的影响是毁灭性的，学校里绝非只有他一个alpha，篮球场内，一位先锋犯了最低级的失误撞上了篮球架，全场大哗，队友裁判纷纷涌上去查看伤情。  
　　  
　　“去……没人的……地方，快一点……”  
　　  
　　趁骚乱之际，杰诺斯扛起埼玉的肩膀，逃向观众席后的exit出口，灵机一动朝体育仓库走去。他是体育委员自然手中有备用钥匙，而且……绝对没人会来打搅他们。  
TBC

ps：被cd抓里的学院paro和杰埼香水刺激得鸡血上涌，但是难以抉择，于是天才的我想出了学院abo  
备注：杰埼非同班，所在的学校里alpha稀少，omega没有，是个适合装b（eta） or （alpha）而不被发现的好场所  
　　  
　　打开生锈的铁锁，而后反锁，杰诺斯把老师安置在跳高垫上，仓库内所有的积灰、皮革、汗臭混在一起的味道，都被甜腻的信息素盖过了。老师身上的清香增强十倍后，黏腻得难以呼吸，他明知该马上离开，脚下却一步步向天窗下光芒笼罩着的男人靠近。  
　　  
　　“老师，很难受吗？”他抚过耳际，圆润的耳廓殷红得要滴血似的，手指犹如烫伤般迅速收回。埼玉的眼睑揭开一条缝，其中透出的目光直直射向他。  
　　  
　　他知道他想做什么。  
　　  
　　杰诺斯感觉自己前所未有的丑恶肮脏，他手足无措地后退几步，背靠上沉重的铁门，密封的体育仓库回荡着两人的呼吸。  
　　  
　　他为何会如此迟钝？是beta为主的平民学校不可能出现omega？或者男性omega太过稀少？还是omega柔弱的固定印象蒙蔽了他？他脑海中从未考虑过老师是alpha以外的可能，何其傲慢，何其愚蠢。杰诺斯自认为的冷静理性实则不堪一击，alpha身上的兽性终究无法剔除，犹如不稳定的定时炸弹随时会铸成大祸。他嗅到老师身上的味道时，一刹那间涌上来的是——狂喜，是的，他早该明白的。  
　　  
　　杰诺斯紧握拳头一捶铁门，痛恨自己的迟钝与无知，他压抑着蠢蠢欲动的欲火，毅然决然道：“对不起……老师，我这就离开。”  
　　  
　　假如他趁老师失去意识的时候，与老师缔结，这与那些低劣的alpha没有任何区别。  
　　  
　　他颤抖着掏出钥匙，好几次都没对准锁眼，他的大脑因omega甜美的气息而变成一团不能思考的浆糊。  
　　  
　　“杰诺斯……”一声低低的呼唤，令他不假思索地转身看去，老师坐起身，外套从肩膀滑落，白色的体操服被汗水浸透，勾勒出健美的体态，甚至隐隐能看见凸立的两点。  
　　  
　　“过来。”  
　　  
　　他乖乖照做，止步于一步开外的位置，埼玉深吸一口气，又说：“再靠近一点。”  
　　  
　　“老师……？”他跪坐在埼玉的身侧，对方瞥了他一眼，斜倚在这具僵硬的身体上。下巴搁在他的肩膀，叹息：“我知道，不是你的错。能把我带到安全的地方，你已经尽力了……不过看这样子你也没法出去。”他不是第一次独自熬过艰难的时刻了，这次在大庭广众之下突如其来地发作，他才如此狼狈。杰诺斯怎么看都是第一次，埼玉再清楚不过发情期的alpha会惹出什么麻烦。  
　　  
　　“其实，信息素对alpha和omega彼此有安神的作用。如果想早点解决的话——我只想得出这种方法。”埼玉解释给他也是给自己听，便下定决心把腿摆正，与他面对面地盘坐。  
　　  
　　他感到老师的手指穿梭在他的发丝间，另一只手按压他过于僵直的脊背，轻轻安抚他，一处地方却愈加的难受起来。犹豫是否要告诉老师，这种姿势基本相当于缔结过程中邀请标记的信号了。  
　　  
　　埼玉察觉他的躁动，手掌下脊背的触感有点硌人，多半是还在抽条。他想着对方毕竟是青春期的男孩子，便维持着交颈相拥的姿势，手伸向下方，握住滚烫的柱体，他闭眼蕴酿了一下情绪，接着娴熟地套弄起来。  
　　  
　　“老……老师！您……唔。”杰诺斯下意识起身，脸却被牢牢压在肩上。  
　　  
　　“别看我，专心点。”老师的语气有点严厉，手下稍稍用了力，指甲划过冠顶，他倒吸一凉口气。甜香充斥着他的鼻腔，令他愈发意乱情迷，可双臂不敢抱实以至于妨碍到老师，只得紧紧拧住悬在埼玉背后的校服外套。  
　　  
　　埼玉也嗅到对方甘辛的体味，像是香木燃烧的烟气与烈酒混合，灼热刺鼻之中，还有一丝淡淡的回甘，不禁胸腹间蕴着一股燥热。但他只是蹙眉抱怨：“唔，衣服都被你弄皱了。”他干脆甩开箍住了手肘十分碍事的外套，忽地感觉不对，连忙罢手推开他，几缕白色的精液黏在体操服上，手指也落上了几丝。沉默好一会儿，大概是没预料到会这么快，埼玉自言自语：“……不能穿了。”  
　　  
　　“我……很，抱歉，老师。”杰诺斯喘息着尴尬道，脑内像是什么东西炸开似的，一阵眩晕恍惚。他遵循本能再度贴近埼玉的颈脖，毫无征兆地往锁骨处一咬。犬齿陷进锁骨上的皮肉当中，埼玉痛哼一声，恼怒地扒住他的头，骂道：“你是狗吗？快，快给我，呜呃！松开！”  
　　  
　　“请允许我在老师身上……留下只属于我的印记。”他埋在颈窝缓缓道，声音仿佛不是透过声带，而是在骨髓里共振，埼玉感到后颈一片痒麻，腺体早已做好了被穿刺标记的准备，而理智仍抗拒着。  
　　  
　　“给我清醒点！”埼玉一记头锤砸过去，大喊：“杰诺斯，你不过是被信息素误导了。”  
　　  
　　“不……我从未像现在这样清醒过。”杰诺斯扶了下额头，掩住自己的双眼，另一手在身后摸出一串银亮的钥匙，示威般地在埼玉眼前一晃，他眼睁睁地看着钥匙精准地飞出头顶上的天窗，“嘣”脑子里的一根弦断了。“去你妈的！”他想。  
　　  
　　“一开始就知道我想要的是什么，本能比我的理性更先一步找到了老师……我绝对不会把老师让给任何人。”  
　　  
　　放下手，金眸犹如清冽的烈酒般纯粹而炙热，杰诺斯定然道：“您毫无防备的向我露出腺体，毫无保留地给予我信任。在得到您的允许前，我绝不会标记您。”  
　　  
　　“所以至少……请让我也帮助您。”  
　　  
　　少年慢慢俯身，双手落在埼玉右腿旁。埼玉下意识往后缩了缩，强作镇定地回答：“不必，了，我还，哈嗯……撑得住！”  
　　  
　　“看，您已经这么——”杰诺斯用一根手指勾开了校裤拉链，宽松的红色体操裤歪斜地滑下胯部，最里面白色内裤早已湿透，一片浅灰色的阴影下，浮现出萎靡的分身形状，可见得在不知晓的情况下释放过一次了，因找不到恰当的形容，杰诺斯一时间失了言语，只是眼角发红地怔怔看着。  
　　  
　　埼玉没来得及把裤子提回去，对方一把拽下长裤，反手抚上他的裤缝，掌心按住柔软的囊袋轻轻揉压，指尖戳弄收缩的入口，试探性地抚摸着，粘液与衣物的摩擦带起了淫靡水声。他脚趾蜷缩，反射性双腿并拢，喉咙挤出了一声干涩的呻吟，仿佛不太习惯从自己身上发出类似的声音。  
　　  
　　“等我离开后老师也会像这样自慰吗？一直忍耐着……已经快到极限了吧……”  
　　  
　　杰诺斯右手挑开内裤，爱怜地注视颤颤巍巍又精神起来的老师，左手潜进细柔的耻毛中，虎口卡住根部，低头一口吞下冠头，尽其所能地取悦对方。由于口技不熟练，牙齿常有磕碰，力度无法掌控，但疼痛的刺激也成为了欢愉的一部分。埼玉感到下体被吸得酸痛肿麻，双掌合抱住那颗毛刺刺的脑袋，努力将声音从无意义的语气词中抽出，组织成话语：  
　　  
　　“快吐……呜啊……吐，出来…啊嗯…痛啊……混蛋……咿！”  
　　  
　　杰诺斯松口，舌尖转而从根滑到顶部，一手悄悄捏住内裤连着体操裤，越过腿弯，从脚踝下穿出裤管，又沿腿背摸上膝盖分开两腿，老师的私处便一览无余了。埼玉惊叫一声挣扎着试图合上双腿，他紧接着拇指捻住会阴向上提拉，一张一合的小口水光滟滟，粘液顺着臀沟滴落，腿根处湿黏一片。他扒住臀瓣将脸埋了进去，浓郁的omega气息填充着口鼻与大脑，舌尖一下下戳弄柔滑的甬道，时不时弄出“滋滋”的声响。可所及之处到底是浅，叫人愈发难耐，埼玉又急又羞，手指却无力地缠着几缕金发，仿佛全身的力气都被吸走了。  
　　  
　　胡乱搅弄一通后，像是找准了弱点，他便反复地碾压进攻同一处，头顶上传来老师的声音一点点从忍耐过渡到欢愉。杰诺斯心中涌起偌大的成就感，愈发卖力起来，埼玉察觉什么要来临了，慌张地拍着他的额头，催促他快停下。  
　　  
　　“别……别舔，呀！啊……啊❤啊，不行，要……去……去了……杰……啊啊啊❤”  
　　  
　　飞溅出半透明的精丝，落在到下腹与杰诺斯的脸上，其中几缕黏着蓬松的前发，而他在股间顿了片刻，方才抬起头来，下巴一片湿亮，微喘着注视双眼失神、痴态尽露的老师。埼玉回神之后，恨不得找个洞钻进去，目光飘忽，不太敢看脸上沾满了自己的东西的杰诺斯。  
　　  
　　 杰诺斯非常自然地凑上去吻了吻他的嘴角，有股淡淡腥味，他顿时头皮发麻起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，谴责地用余光扫了他一眼。他轻轻擦了擦嘴唇回味道：“老师好厉害，上下都流了好多……”  
　　  
　　“你……闭嘴，低头。”埼玉揪起被对方弄脏的体操服，替对方擦干净自己弄脏的地方。杰诺斯仅仅关注那截紧实的腰腹，手不由自主地覆上揉搓，宛如磁石吸引，埼玉的腹部比其他地方温度高一些，他可以想象里面是如何温暖。  
　　  
　　“我，可以进去吗？”  
　　  
　　埼玉翻了一个白眼给这位几乎什么都做了就差正题的初哥，有些自暴自弃地说：“少废话，做就做！”杰诺斯依言手滑入衣下，体操服高高撩起，露出对于未成年人而言过于发达的肌肉。他双手沿着埼玉的骨骼分明的侧肋滑至腋下，弹性十足的胸肌入手时比想象中柔软许多，拇指按住尖尖硬硬的乳头，可口非常的杏仁色乳晕与蜜色的肌肤意外相称，映入眼中的一切，使他的呼吸加速，眼睛红得更厉害了。  
　　  
　　“嗯……呜啊啊！你又发什么疯！”埼玉吃痛闷哼，猛捶了下他的背，对方后知后觉地抬眼看他，一丝唾液挂在下唇，连接到肿胀的乳尖，周围的牙印圈住了扩散的乳晕。  
　　  
　　“抱歉……忍不住。”杰诺斯含糊道，alpha嗫咬留下标记的本能，令他潜意识想在身体的每一处，宣示自己对这个散发着好闻味道的男人的占有。他按揉因紧张而僵硬的左胸，安慰地吹拂青紫的印痕，眼角瞄了下随意甩到一旁的外套，严肃地嘱咐：“老师您一定要扣好衣领。”  
　　  
　　“……？”长年只披着校服，不扣扣子的埼玉摸不着头脑。对方用牙齿轻轻啃他的侧肋，薄薄的皮肉对痛觉极为敏感，他呲牙“嘶嘶”地抽气。  
　　  
　　杰诺斯的舌由上往下游走，沿腹肌的沟壑，直至上下起伏的脐眼，小小地吻着他的小腹，又问了一遍：“可以吗？”  
　　  
　　“随便你……”埼玉决定放任自流，杰诺斯反倒没有先前那般放肆，双手小心翼翼穿过腿弯，端起老师的下身离开浸湿的那块海绵垫，朝向自己的胯下，随后尴尬地发觉内裤回弹又裹住了分身，只冒出个头和些许的金色毛发，他便想先放下老师脱了衣裤再切入主题。  
　　  
　　埼玉早就发觉对方情急之余忽略了最关键的地方，伸手一够拉下裤头，一根直挺挺的肉柱翘出，柱身青筋浮现，红亮的冠部肿大异常，想必是忍耐了许久。他若有若无瞅了下，走神地想为什么这里都比他茂盛。杰诺斯被引导对准目标，尖端触着潮湿的入口，他把持住颇为烫手的凶器，事到关头未免犹犹豫豫起来，杰诺斯急不可耐地往前顶，肉刃脱手滑入鞘中。  
　　  
　　埼玉轻轻“啊”了一声，开发已久的通道并未传来想象中的撕裂痛，只是腹部有些酸胀。杰诺斯沉浸了一会儿，心头满是与配偶结合的感动，深吸口气，空气中的媚香似乎更加馥郁，缓缓抽送。  
　　  
　　“嗯哈……啊！”进入时十分顺利，退出时硕大的冠部擦蹭着肉壁，埼玉有种内脏要被抽离的恐惧，而且边缘处隐蔽地藏着棱角，和它的主人一样尖牙利齿。悬空的臀部在一下下撞击中晃荡，回落时紧密无缝地贴合胯下，刺刺的毛发抵住肛口。埼玉抓住杰诺斯校服的下摆，对方一个劲横冲猛撞，他本能想找什么支撑住自己。  
　　  
　　“……允许我。”他模模糊糊听到了三个字，并没有回应。  
　　  
　　杰诺斯忽地大喘一口气，俯身靠在他的胸膛，双手将大腿折到与腹部平齐，环抱到老师的后腰固定住角度，深深没入，以像要把全身挤进去的力度抱住他，一声声唤着“老师”，又咬住他，接着抽搐着射了出来。  
　　  
　　埼玉的小腿挣扎着四下扑腾，深深感觉这个姿势叠得他腰都要断了，以及…略快啊，突然想起对方是实打实的处男。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，老师。”杰诺斯坐直，满脸潮红地低头看他，手从大腿滑到两人的连接处，“您……实在太棒了，又湿又热，紧紧……”  
　　  
　　“别别说了！快，把你那个…什么快快拔出去。已经完了！”埼玉结结巴巴地抗议，耳根到脖子红成一片，催促地推搡了几下。  
　　  
　　“但老师还没有满足，里面还在紧紧缠着我呢……啊。”杰诺斯说话时，老师的肉壶似乎又绞紧了些，他轻叹一声，不管不顾抽动起尚未勃起的分身。  
　　  
　　“我会好好填满您的。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　天窗上夕阳斜切到墙上，仓库内一片昏暗，埼玉趴在叠有五层高的跳马上，刚好脚尖能够着地，发旧的体操服撩过胸口。身后的alpha很满意这种适合刚好能站立着插入的高度，十指嵌进饱满坚实的双臀，小幅度地律动着。两者的信息素多次性交之后，混合成一种新的浓郁、情色的气味。  
　　  
　　“都起沫了……老师身体色情得简直令人发指……”杰诺斯感觉老师快到了临界点，调整角度反复顶弄对方的敏感点，每一下抽插都会带出混合的粘液，脚下已有一小摊湿痕。  
　　  
　　埼玉有气无力地哼哼唧唧，杰诺斯亲吻他的腰窝，顺着优美紧实的背部曲线吻到后颈，轻声：“请，允许我。”  
　　  
　　“…不行了…已经什么都……都出不来了…杰诺斯……停……呜啊啊❤”他哀求，对方又扶着他的胯大力操弄，垫在身下的跳马“嘎吱”作响甚至挪移了几寸。他突然捂住嘴，仓库门外隐隐约约有几个脚步声。  
　　  
　　男学生们合力抬着一箱篮球，搬到体育仓库门口，班级比赛完后，几人抽中签负责充当归还道具的苦力。有人又拍又踹了几下门后，自认倒霉，干脆放下就离开了。埼玉屏息凝气，待人都走光后，才如释重负地松开手，而体内硬物只停了片刻又开始冲刺。  
　　  
　　“…停……停啊，会……发现的。”他不确定别人走远没，身体如同紧绷的弦，所幸抬球的人都是beta，没人察觉门内发生了什么。  
　　  
　　“放心，门反锁上了。”杰诺斯抚摸他的脸颊，安慰道，马上又多余地加了一句：“您刚刚咬得真紧……我差点忍不住又要射了。”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴，唔呼，不…好，胀…盛不下了……”对这个满脑子只想着做的人，埼玉无言以对。  
　　  
　　直到他听见飘渺的乐声响起——学校全体学生放学时会播放起一段音乐，模模糊糊地想到是不是学校里就剩他们两个人了。那根一直塞在体内从未离开的楔子慢慢退出，体内前所未有的空虚，留在下腹的液体也缓缓流出，他想，终于结束了吗？沉沉地闭上眼。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　睁开眼，晨光倾洒进狭窄的仓库，一张放大的俊脸占满他的视野，睡相优美，金色的睫毛竟有几分透明，依偎在自己的怀里。埼玉觉得自己像被人揍了一顿，浑身上下无一不酸痛，他披上外套，套上长裤，内裤和体操服暂时不能穿了，他先藏起来待会儿再来拿。干掉的精液黏在下体格外的难受，他心想回去后一定要好好洗洗。  
　　  
　　“您醒了？身体难受吗？”杰诺斯睁眼，关切地问，埼玉白了他一眼，然而发情热缓解了不少，起码他没像昨天那样脑子都烧糊涂了，才会任由他胡来。  
　　  
　　“……饿。”将近一天一夜没吃东西，埼玉情绪愈发不振。他哑着嗓子问：“你丢了钥匙，什么时候才有人把我们出去？”  
　　  
　　“今天全校没有体育课，后两天又是周末假期，如果昨天发现门锁反锁的人没有告知体育老师的话……”埼玉无法想象要和对方再关三天的情形，脸色发白。  
　　  
　　“不过没关系。”杰诺斯迅速掏出手机，拨打了体育老师的电话。待杰诺斯合上翻盖，埼玉眼神散发出“你怎么不早拿出来”的怨念。  
　　  
　　“一时没想起来。”他不动声色地收回手机。埼玉“哦”了一声，惊讶地发现体育仓库焕然一新，除了味道暂时散不开外，已经看不出痕迹了。  
　　  
　　“仓库内有现成的清洁用具，我借来一用。”埼玉感叹他真是太有效率了，平常送水买饭跑腿的时候还不觉得，一到关键就显出来了。  
　　  
　　他挠了挠头，不由得回忆起昨天意外发生的事，脑海中闪过几个片段，咳嗽几声，严肃地说：“那个，我十分谢谢你，可我觉得，你还是忘了……”  
　　  
　　“我会对老师负责的。”杰诺斯一把握住他的手，比他更严肃地说：“您觉得我们下个星期订婚怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“……啊？”  
　　  
　　“到春假再正式缔结礼，这样就有充足的时间去夏威夷度蜜月，或许老师偏向就在国内旅行？神道和西式，您喜欢哪个呢？”  
　　  
　　“……哈？”  
　　  
　　“说不定明年我们的第一个孩子就出世了，可能要提早准备，不然我们趁休学旅行的时候再正式……”  
　　  
　　“停！什么跟什么啊？我不会和你结婚的！”埼玉万万没想到杰诺斯的效率高到这个地步，他不过是打个炮，直接跨越到步入爱情坟墓了。  
　　  
　　“可是这样我和您的孩子会成为私生子的。”  
　　  
　　“我是男人又不会……”糟糕了，他基本上只把发情热当做一个会定时发作的病症，几乎快忘记自己是个omega而且omega无论男女皆有生育能力的设定了。他好像被雷当头一劈，定在原地，久久不能回神。  
　　  
　　他干笑几声，喃喃自语：“不可能的吧。”  
　　  
　　“几率再小也切实存在。”杰诺斯正色道，重复一遍：“可是老师不用担心，我会对您负责……”  
　　  
　　“我不听！”埼玉捂住耳朵，在屋里转圈，杰诺斯也追着他团团转，一边火上浇油：  
　　  
　　“没关系，缔结礼可以晚一些进行。如果您不想被婚姻束缚的话……”杰诺斯想起alpha中有不想被套牢，和omega签订协议借腹生子的案例，若有所悟地说：“难道是想——借精生子吗？”  
　　  
　　“……”埼玉觉得杰诺斯已经没救了，他情愿对方满脑子想做，也不是满脑子结婚，他深吸一口气颤声说：“你不觉得，我们现在谈……结婚太早了吗？”  
　　  
　　“实际上，在alpha学校到我这个年级，会与o中集体联谊，所以我转学到了b中。”杰诺斯陈述自身的经历，可见得他也是个有丰富逼婚经验的人，埼玉暗暗想。  
　　  
　　“正因为如此我才能遇见老师，您不像我的同类那样傲慢野蛮，既强大又平和。我原以为您是alpha，得知您的原身后，我更加钦佩您了，您和我一样不想受拘束才在b中隐藏自己的身份。”  
　　  
　　“不，实际上是b中的学费比较低。”埼玉面无表情地打断了他。  
　　  
　　“您不知道吗？o中实际上对omega会有定期的补助金。”杰诺斯报了个数字，埼玉想他现在转学还来得及吗。  
　　  
　　“所以大多数ao结合都是在这种年纪，老师完全不用担心。”  
　　  
　　“这种事……还是等毕业在谈吧。”成功拖延到了明年，埼玉选择性逃避了这个话题，他落荒而逃似的转身推门，发觉门分明是开的，有些奇怪地歪了歪头。  
　　  
　　“老师，您的领扣没扣好。”杰诺斯凑过去，替他正了正领子，低眼盯着喉结留下吮吸痕。埼玉有些脸红，庆幸校服的立领设计，诡异地想起出门前替丈夫打好领带的妻子。  
　　  
　　“走吧。”  
　　  
　　“是，老师！”杰诺斯紧随跟上。  
END

　　

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　顺便，在外面听了一耳朵“师生恋”婚礼计划的课堂上出勤率百分百的体育老师king，默默打开门锁，深藏功与名地离开了。　


End file.
